Namie Yagiri
|Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 25 |Row 2 title = Job |Row 2 info = Former chief at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, currently secretary for Izaya. |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Seitarou Yagiri (uncle) Seiji Yagiri (younger brother) |Row 4 title = Birthdate |Row 4 info = November 21 }} Namie Yagiri (矢霧 波江, Yagiri Namie) is the Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and sister of Seiji Yagiri. She harbors somewhat incestuous feelings for her brother. She is behind the recent human hunting in Ikebukuro which involves kidnapping people whose disappearances would not be noticed for unknown experiments. She seems to rely on Shinra for some tasks, including keeping their secret. She doesn't like the fact that Seiji is in love with Celty's head. She wants to get rid of what she calls "that thing." After Yagiri Pharmaceuticals ends up merging with another company, she makes a deal with Izaya and becomes his secretary. Appearance Namie is a young woman aged in her early to mid twenties. She has dark brown hair which she wears down that sweeps all the way to the small of her back and has a fringe swept to one side of her face. Her expression is usually stoic or angry, and she has pale skin and brown eyes. She wears a typical long white lab coat and a light green turtleneck shirt that changes to a darker shade of green at the bust and down. For her bottom garment she wears a dark red skirt and black stockings. Personality Namie Yagiri is portrayed throughout the show and manga as a very direct and strong woman - she works hard to get what she wants, and no matter what, she will get it. Her personality is seen as very demanding, only ever showing kindness and sweetness to her little brother (due to her having a complex for him). She outwardly displays her disdain for her boss Izaya, constantly insulting him and even appears to have a slight fear of him. Despite this, Namie seems to be willing to go along with his plans with great patience and converses with Izaya quite casually, unlike a secretary would with her boss. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Volume 04 : Namie and Izaya play very minor roles with respect to the main story arc of Volume 04. She and Izaya simply serve the purpose of introducing Mairu and Kururi . They also discuss the consequence of having a dangerous assassin like Igor running amok through town. Shortly after everyone in the chatroom announces that they were all having a hotpot party, Izaya asked Namie if she wanted to have a hotpot party of their own. She simply brushes him off, telling Izaya not use her to heal his wounded ego because he didn't have any real friends to have a party with. In the end, however, it seems Namie caved in to Izaya's prodding and ended up cooking for the both of them. She also contemplates the idea of poisoning the food, but decides against it. The color illustrations rate the cooking skills of some of the girls and Namie is ranked at a 95 just barely below Mika (100). Volume 05 : Namie isn't seen until the very end where, after Shizuo hears about how Izaya was using Akane, Shizuo went to Izaya's office in Shinjuku with the intent of finishing him for good. However, Izaya had left a crudely written note saying that he switched locations with the address of his new office written in big letters. Namie watches Shizuo leave without a second thought towards the new address and wonders how dense Shizuo had to be for such an obvious trick to work on him. She also wonders why Izaya always takes such out of the way measures just to screw with him. Volume 06 : Through a flashback from Akane, the details on how Izaya manipulated her were revealed. When Izaya agreed to meet Akane as "Nakura" he had Namie appear at the meeting in his place. Namie then introduced an impostor as Izaya and her colleague and they proceeded to gain Akane's trust over the next several days. Namie, the imposter, and Akane would usually spend these days at Manga Cafe's or at family resturaunts (almost like actual parents) with Akane staying at Namie's place when she had to rest. Eventually, Izaya put his actual plan into motion and manipulated Akane into attacking Shizuo. At the end of Volume 06, after Izaya had gotten stabbed, Namie is seen, once again, cooking dinner for them and making a comment on how Izaya was later than he usually was. Volume 07 : Namie attempts to undo the plastic surgery done on Mika by Shinra so that she would no longer look like Celty's head. Mika turns the tables on Namie, however, when she reveals how much she knows about her and Izaya's activities and the evidence she can use against them if Namie goes through with her plan. Volume 08 : Namie is seen along with several others at the hotpot party Izaya holds after he invites several new "friends" that he has made. Volume 09 : Namie is seen at the end cooking dinner for Izaya once again. Unbeknownst to her, Izaya is sneaking up on Namie about to shove a potato sack over her head. Volume 10 : Namie encounters the secretary and relative of Yodogiri Jinnai, Yodogiri Shachou. The two of them have a brief struggle which ultimately ends in Shachou's favor but Namie is saved by Celty's intervention. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists